Stitch Pan (Alternate ending)
Lilo approached Stitch, as the Lost Animal Children started crewing the ship. "Oh...the cleverness of you." "Thanks, but...um, would you and the twins help me, Bianca, and the Lost Animal Children rebuild Hangman's Tree?" Stitch asked. "Sure!" Lilo smiled, as she, Chip, and Dale helped Stitch, Bianca, and the animal children rebuilt his hideout until it was good as new. After that, Stitch covered Lilo's eyes and said, "Surprise!" he said, as she gasped in amazement. "Well, did you like it?" Bianca asked. "Yes!" Lilo and the boys shouted in joy as they entered Hangman's Tree. That night, Stitch, Lilo, Bianca, and the children gathered for meals, played make-believe games, and looked at the fishes above the water. After that, Stitch put on his dark blue pajamas with white stripes that consists of a jacket and pants, Lilo put on her mint green pajamas that consists of an undershirt and pants. Chip put on his red pajamas that consists of a T-shirt and pants. Dale put on his blue pajamas that consists of a T-shirt and pants. Bianca put on her purple floor-length nightgown, a matching sleeping mask, and ankle-length, lavender bloomers. Skippy Rabbit put on his purple nightshirt. Babs Seed put on her yellow pajamas. Diamond Tiara put on her floor-length, violet nightgown and ankle-length yellow pantalettes. Silver Spoon put on her floor-length blue nightgown, ankle-length, white pantalettes, and a pink sleeping mask. Young Kovu put on his green pajamas and Baby Tweety put on his baby blue footy pajamas. After they got their pajamas on, Lilo told Chip, Dale, Skippy, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Kovu, and Tweety the story of "Cinderella" while Stitch and Bianca listened to the story. Life was so happy in Neverland. "Well, I am so happy that you've forgotten about your stepparents, nurse maid, and butlers." Stitch said, as he kissed Lilo on the cheek. "Now, you promise me that you and the twins will stay in Neverland with me, Bianca, and the children?" Stitch asked, holding out his pinkie finger. "Oh, yes, Stitch!" Lilo said, as she held out her pinkie finger and touched his. "We promise that we'll stay here in Neverland with you, Bianca, and the animal children." And with that, Lilo and Stitch kissed the third time and slept in their bed. Chip, Babs Seed, Skippy, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Kovu, and Tweety fell asleep in their matress with a wide blanket on them while Dale fell asleep in his bed basket, holding his stuffed mouse toy. "Good night, Lilo," Stitch said, as he turned out the lights. "Good night, Stitch." Lilo smiled. "Good night, guys." Chip smiled. "Sleep tight, Chip." Babs Seed said, as she, Chip, and the other animal children fell asleep. "Good night, Bianca." Dale said, as he blew a kiss to Bianca, who was sleeping in her den. "Good night, Dale. We'll see you in the morning." Bianca yawned, as she fast fell asleep. Soon, Stitch, Lilo, Chip, Dale, Bianca, Skippy, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Kovu, and Tweety fell fast asleep in Hangman's Tree, where they would be safe and sound in the night. And that is how Lilo, Chip, and Dale stayed with Stitch, Bianca, and the Lost Animal Children in Neverland where they will never have to grow up ever again. Category:Fan Fiction